


Errant Emails

by bwblack



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: E-mail, Epistolary, Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Joan's relationship over a decades worth of emails.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/">Watson's woes</a> JWP #7: <a href="http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/867117.html">The Tangled Web</a>: It's crossover time! and<a href="http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">Trope-Bingo </a>prompt epistolary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errant Emails

Errant emails brought John and Joan Watson together.

It was easy enough to understand how it happened. They had the same last name, the same first initial. They were roughly the same age. They shared a passion for mystery novels. They both studied medicine.

John owned the JWatson username in six places. Joan seven.

AltaVista was outmatched.

 **From** :"John"  
 **To** :"Joan"  
 **Subject** : Fwd: Funeral Details

I usually delete emails meant for you, but this seemed important. I'm sorry for your loss.  
JWatson - snagged that name on ICQ

 **From** :"Joan"  
 **To** : "John"  
 **Subject** : Re: Forward: Funeral Details

Thank you.

You have a dentist appointment on Tuesday at 8.  
JWatson - ICQ UIN numbers, LIAR. However on AIM....

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** :"John"  
 **Subject** : Fwd: Organic Chem

Class is cancelled on Tuesday. For a minute I thought it was my class. I hate you.

JWatson (On Napster)

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** :"Joan"  
 **Subject** : Nigerian Princes

If it is any consolation an Nigerian Prince wants to send you some money...

John

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** : "John"  
 **Subject** : Male Enhancement

Several people seemed to think you could use an herbal enhancer. I don't want to know.

Joan :)

 

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** : "Joan"  
 **Subject** : Saturday night.

Your date cancelled. I didn't want you be stuck waiting. Hope you get this on time. In fact, I think I'll try you on chat.

John.

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** : "John"  
 **Subject** : Finally had that date.

It was better when he cancelled.  
Joan.

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** :"Joan"  
 **Subject** : If you think your date was bad....

My blind date stopped in at the chemist to buy a pregnancy test on the way to the pub! Call me.

John

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** : "John"  
 **Subject** : Enlistment

It's been forever since we've talked. But did I read this right? You've enlisted? Be safe.

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** : "Joan"  
 **Subject** : Re: Enlistment.

Nothing ever happens to the doctors.

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** : "John"  
 **Subject** : Famous last words?

From the frantic emails your sister's been trying to send you... I... just tell me you're okay.

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** : "Joan"  
 **Subject** : I am are you?

Shoulder is shattered, lots of pain, lots of rehab. I'll live... but as what?

You're on some kind of administrative leave? Is everything okay?

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** : "John"  
 **Subject** : New Job

It might sound strange but I think I can really help people as a sober companion. All of my classmates think I've burnt out, but with everything that has happened to you over the last year? Maybe you can understand.

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** : "Joan"  
 **Subject** : Newer Job

I can understand. I'm working as an amateur detective.

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** : "John"  
 **Subject** : Newest Job.

Funny you should mention detective, my newest client... well, I can't talk about clients, but it is just another thing we have in common, odd....

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** : "Joan"  
 **Subject** : Last thing?  
 **Attachment** : Obituary Sherlock Holmes

Things have changed. Hold onto your detective. I'd hate for us to share _this_ in common.

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** : "John"  
 **Subject** : Is this some kind of Joke?

You know Sherlock Holmes? And you think he's dead? He's not. He's right here. He's in my living room, but the photo in that obituary... that's not my Sherlock Holmes.

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** : "Joan"  
 **Subject** : Travel arrangements.

I will leave for New York on the first flight.

 

 **From** : The Doctor  
 **To** : "John" and "Joan"  
 **Subject** : timey, wimey...

I think it might be best for the space time continuum if you don't actually, physically meet in person. Thank you.

The Doctor.

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** : "Joan"  
 **Subject** : Doctor WHO?

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** : "John"  
 **Subject** : Re: Doctor WHO?

That is exactly what I was thinking. You're still coming? I'll see you tonight.

 

 **From:** The Doctor  
 **To:** "John" and "Joan"  
 **Subject** : Please, don't...

Stop.

 **From** : "John"  
 **To** : The Doctor  
 **CC** : "Joan"  
 **Subject** : Please, don't...

Try to stop me.

 **From** : "Joan"  
 **To** : The Doctor  
 **CC** : "John"  
 **Subject** : Please, don't...

Try to stop us!


End file.
